


hold my hands (you're my sunny side)

by angstoverload (TypicalAuthornim)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: -Ish, ??? - Freeform, Cute, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Loads of emotions, M/M, Stress, What Was I Thinking?, i dont know at this point, its just too many Thoughts, snwu are just cute, thats my mood about this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalAuthornim/pseuds/angstoverload
Summary: you're my sunny sidealternatively, soonyoung and wonwoo are each other's comfort.





	hold my hands (you're my sunny side)

**Author's Note:**

> IM ALIVE AND WELL!!!! again those who follow my twitter will know im very active..... just not w writing.... BUT FINALLY HERE I AM WITH A SOONWOO FIC BC I KINDA GOT DEEP INTO SVT AND I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! also its based off a viral tiktok (?) video of hand-holding so there's that
> 
> ,,,,,, thats long welp.
> 
> hope you like it!!!!

 

彡

 

it's almost past midnight, and soonyoung finds himself comfortably snuggled in the bean bag, a video playing in the phone he holds as he watches it intently.

he knows it's kind of stupid, watching every performance of his over and over and nitpicking every little slip-up. he knows the performances cannot be perfect all the time, but he really, _really_ wants them to be.

or maybe it is just one of those bad days he has.

he locks his mobile mindlessly, watching the screen fade to black in a split second, and looks at wonwoo, who is currently engrossed in a heated game of overwatch.

he sighs.

usually, wonwoo is the one person who he tells everything to, from his most trivial worries and to an extent, his deepest secrets too. wonwoo always listens, patiently, holding his hand comfortingly, and soonyoung always found himself relaxing with it, the worries slowly fading away.

but today, maybe it is one of those really bad days where he does not want to tell anything to anyone, burden them with his worries; not even wonwoo, who he usually says everything to. and that makes him feel even more bad and—

he takes a deep breath. it's a mess, inside his mind and his heart, and he doesn't know what to do. and he’s exhausted just by his thoughts.

he mindlessly slips his hand with wonwoo’s, somehow finding a gap between the palm and the keyboard which wonwoo aggressively taps on, and lets it stay there.

wonwoo does not turn to look at him, focused on the monitor screen.

 _stupid_ , soonyoung scowls in his mind, and frowns at him, but at the same time he doesn't want to let go of his hand. it feels like an anchor, a hammer on the nail, grounding him from his running thoughts. even if wonwoo was not really focusing on him, it still feels reassuring. he could feel wonwoo’s grip tightening around his hands, but then he also sees him pressing the keys on the keyboard, eyes trailed on the monitor.

he does pull away, after a few seconds, thinking he would probably be disturbing wonwoo’s heated game.

he doesn't expect it to be pulled back.

it's almost as if there's no time left, the way wonwoo pulls soonyoung’s hand back. hurried and hasty, but also strong and reassuring. soonyoung smile unconsciously at that, sinking deeper into the bean bag. he grips wonwoo’s hand tightly before loosening it a bit, letting it rest, albeit uncomfortably.

it takes almost an hour for wonwoo to finish his game, and soonyoung is close to sleeping away.

“what is it?” wonwoo asks, waking soonyoung up. but soonyoung only pulls wonwoo closer, wrapping his arms around him.

“tired,” he mutters, and hears wonwoo laugh a little. that just makes him all the more comfortable, feel more at home. “wanna sleep.”

“go to the bed at least.” wonwoo says, and soonyoung reluctantly complies, gathering all his strength to walk till the bed, which is literally only five steps away.

and when he gets to bed, he lets himself fall face flat on the mattress, making wonwoo laugh again. he knows wonwoo is throwing his legs up more properly, and that he pulls the covers over him, but he's too tired to say anything.

he just succumbs to the warmth that wraps around him after that.

 

彡

 

if there is anything soonyoung would not do, wonwoo thinks, it's stopping himself from stressing out so much. wonwoo knows this much.

he has seen him since high school, after all, which amounts to a grand total of 9 years or more, considering he’s 26 and working now. he has seen soonyoung from the time he had a bit of leftover baby fat to this… this _cool_ and _awesome_ dancer that everyone talks about, and it just makes him so proud of soonyoung. it makes him proud to say that soonyoung is his friend— _his b_ _oyfriend_.

wonwoo stills feels a bit giddy at that, calling soonyoung his boyfriend, even though it has been established for a substantially long time. it's nice, sneaking kisses here and there, even just the title of them being _together_ — but what he likes the most is that he can now take care of soonyoung more. he knows soonyoung trusts him more, that he tells most of his worries to him. the two talk, a lot at that, and it's more than enough for their relationship.

but the problem for wonwoo is that soonyoung only says _most_ of the problems. he still tends to have pent up frustration and stress that he’d rather not say, and that worries wonwoo.

it almost reminds him of himself years ago, back in high school when he had first transferred to the new school. how he never told anyone how he felt there, out of place and _definitely_ not happy, and how it all had blown into one huge mess back then.

he's glad that it is over and forgotten.

yet, whenever he sees soonyoung intently watching his mobile after every performance he does, he feels a part of him reflect back: this is how old jeon wonwoo used to be, not trusting himself and thinking he always did something to not deserve anyone’s attention. reviewing his own actions over and again, repeating it in his mind till he was tired to even move.

but then soonyoung had come about in his life, waltzing (or rather, breakdancing) his way in, and that had been that. just like that, wonwoo’s life had went from boring to… less boring. and maybe fun. definitely fun.

so, it just hurts wonwoo whenever he sees soonyoung at his lowest, because wonwoo knows words aren't enough to say how _great_ of a person he is, at least to wonwoo.

he looks at soonyoung sleeping, face free of the frown he had had earlier, and sighs.

if there was anything wonwoo would do, it's to let soonyoung know he’s the best person in the whole world.

 

彡

 

soonyoung wakes up to the sun blinding his already closed eyes, the heat just _too much_ to bear. he opens his eyes blearily, trying to comprehend what was going on.

he feels a familiar weight across his waist, and knows that wonwoo is right there, hand secure around his torso. it's a nice kind of reassurance, one that soonyoung will always love to have.

he smiles at the thought. secure. soonyoung had felt secure and cared for with wonwoo, even if the latter was not exactly expressive of all his feelings like soonyoung is. instead, wonwoo lets him _feel_ all of what he feels, everything little and big, and soonyoung wonders if it is just a talent he picked up (he _had_ been around wonwoo for so long) or if wonwoo really is letting him inside the most treasured part of his heart.

he turns around as carefully as he could, facing wonwoo. he stares at him for a while, tracing all of his features shining against the sunlight. he doesn't miss the little frown either, from the brightness of the sun.

he cups his face and kisses his forehead, smiling when wonwoo whines sleepily.

he does not know what he would do without him, really. for most of his life, wonwoo had been there with him, walking with him through every path, be it rocky, thorn-filled or swamp-ridden. wonwoo had always been with him, and he knows wonwoo will be there in the future too.

he doesn't know if he’s worth enough for someone like wonwoo.

he knows it's a thought he should not have in the first place, let alone dwell on it. yet, whenever he looks at wonwoo and feels his heart constrict and expand contradictingly, he cannot help but reach there. he feels his eyes burning, and his breaths blocked by the lump of snot and doubt. funny, soonyoung thinks, how he cannot differentiate it anymore.

he feels wonwoo shift over his arm that had been tucked under his neck, and gulps. he does not want him to wake up now, not when he’s this vulnerable.

but, he thinks, maybe wonwoo knows. and maybe that's why he’s pretending to be asleep.

“sleep, soonie,” wonwoo mutters, pulling him to the bed and snaking his hand across his waist more securely.

soonyoung smiles, albeit the burn in his eyes, and pulls wonwoo’s hand before him, fitting his fingers perfectly in between wonwoo’s bony, long ones.

there's nowhere he would find comfort than in the hands he’s holding tightly right now; than in the warmth enveloping him right now; than in the sloppy kiss on his forehead, a small apology for not being there, even if soonyoung doesn’t mind it at all.

he would never find comfort outside wonwoo.

 

彡

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how it is!!! i love reading comments uwu


End file.
